


Frame the Face

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, someone wanted Renner being a make-up artist, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert was such a nuisance to deal with and Jeremy was the only make-up artist that could handle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame the Face

They had been shooting for ten hours and finally they had time to actually rest. If you called resting getting your make-up re-done. It was probably the most frivolous thing, but it had to be done. Robert tapped his foot impatiently. “Excuse me, uh, Mary is it? When is this going to be done? Because I really want to nap right now.”

Robert winced as Mary pulled the comb particularly hard through his hair. “It’ll be done, when it is done. Right now… you are a mess.”

Jeremy walked into the trailer and saw Robert getting antsy. “Mary, if you want I take over for you.”

Throwing a comb at Jeremy, Mary said, “No! This isn’t your job!”

“Alright.” Taking a seat across from Robert he leaned forward and plucked his forehead. “Respect the make-up artists. They make you look nice and shiny for the camera.”

Robert scrunched his nose. “Dude, they take forever. Really, I have sweated my ass off in this suit. I don’t think fake sweat is going to —ow!” Mary had pulled the comb hard through his hair again. “I think I’m going bald as the days go on.”

Mary swatted him across the head, “Okay! Done! There is no more fixing!” Collecting her stuff she walked out of the trailer mumbling about actors and how they were going to cause her a conniption. 

Giving Robert a once over Jeremy said, “She really didn’t do her best on you.”

“And how do you know?” It took all self-control Robert had in him to not ruffle his hair back to how it was. Mary wasn’t the nicest lady either. He preferred Ashlyn; now she was nice! She knew how to do her job and wasn’t so sassy. 

Rolling his eyes Jeremy replied, “I was a make-up artist before I did this, idiot.” Picking up a leftover pencil he stood up in front of Robert. “It’s simple really. Even an idiot could do it.”

“Oh good! No wonder you’re so great at it!”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out and pointed the pencil at Robert. “Watch it, I control your face right now.”

“Yeah, okay. Try to make me more beautiful than I already am.” Robert shook his head back and forth with a pout. “Bitch! I’m Tony Stark!”

Taking the pencil, Jeremy filled in Robert’s eyebrows. They were nice, he supposed, just needed a bit more definition. You could tell he actually took care of them and didn’t let them take over his face. “You have a serious problem, Robs.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yeah you do. Now hold still.” Versatile pencils were gifts from the heavens. They could do anything. Filling in under Robert’s eyes he added quick shadows. “Sorry, I just… sometimes I get carried away.”

Trying hard not to blink Robert mumbled, “It’s alright. You’re easier to work with anyways.”

“Well, thanks.” Taking his finger, Jeremy smudged under Tony’s eyes. “I just made your eyebrows look more defined and gave you a more tired look. I mean, your character doesn’t sleep.” Pulling back, Jeremy admired his handiwork. He did a pretty damn good job with just a pencil, if he did say so himself. 

“So, how do you go about this make-up business? Say, if I wanted to look nice for a special event or something.”

“Frame the face. Seriously, it takes five minutes. Eyes, brows, lips. It’s like kissing.”

Robert snickered. “How the hell do you relate make-up to kissing? They’re two completely different things.”

“No they aren’t! Seriously, hear me out.” Was Jeremy really about to do this? Yeah, yeah he was. Whatever. It was strictly for educational purposes. 

Robert stiffened and braced himself. It was for educational purposes right? Or was it? There was no point denying it, Jeremy was attractive. His Hawkeye suit made his ass look nice too. Shit. 

“So… Brows.” Jeremy put both of his hands on Robert’s face and settled them near his eyebrows, his fingers resting on the back of his head. “Eyes.” Looking into Robert’s eyes he saw that familiar twinkle he had become accustomed to over the course of filming. Leaning forward he gave Robert a soft kiss on the lips, tongue slipping out and brushing Robert’s. “Lips.” Pulling away quickly, he patted Robert on the shoulder and walked out the door of the trailer. “Frame the face! Come see me if you have any issues.”

Robert could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. That sneaky bastard. He would have to get him back somehow. He wondered how many artist jokes he could get away with in the next couple of days.


End file.
